Don't Close The Last Door
by maralice-chan
Summary: A última porta. Se fechada, quais sentimentos não poderiam mais ser esquecidos? Quais sensações não poderiam mais ser apagadas? Jon sentia, previa. O reencontro era impossível. Aquela insana conexão consumada numa noite de silêncio e neve não poderia ser rompida.


Seus olhos estavam atentos ao trabalho do ferreiro. A espada precisava ser perfeita, nem leve demais nem pesada demais, nem muito grossa nem muito fina. Deveria ser como ela. Quando o trabalho ficou pronto, Jon a admirou. Quis pegá-la, mas o ferreiro a afastou de seus dedos ansiosos em tocá-la.

— Ainda não. — O homem pegou um pedaço de pano velho e começou a lustrar a lâmina. — Se é um presente, deve estar apresentável, não? — O homem disse sorrindo.

— Acho que sim...

Não sorriu de volta. Há muito tempo percebera que o sorriso não lhe vinha fácil como vinha a outras pessoas. Robb, Theon e todos os outros estavam sempre sorrindo. Mas não ele. Era como se o sorriso lhe faltasse de alguma forma.

— Uma espada para a muralha? — Ele se virou e encontrou o irmão da rainha. O regicida vinha sorrindo-lhe de uma forma que Jon não sabia definir direito: zombaria ou simpatia.

— Já tenho uma.

— Bom homem. — Algo naquela voz o incomodava. — Você já a usou?

— Claro que já.

— Em alguém, quero dizer.

O homem lhe falava como se quisesse ensinar algo óbvio a um idiota. Jon engoliu em seco. Não. Nunca havia matado alguém. O olhar de triunfo do homem lhe fez sentir-se diminuído.

— É uma coisa estranha, a primeira vez que corta alguém.

O homem vinha se aproximando, se agigantando diante de sua figura diminuída.

— Você percebe que não somos nada além de sacos de carne, — Seus olhos se perdiam nos dele. Por mais que quisesse não podia fazer nada além de olhá-lo como o garotinho que se sentia. —... sangue e ossos que nos mantêm em pé.

Não conseguia libertar seus olhos dos dele. Uma certa magia emanava daqueles olhos. Se tivesse que descrevê-los diria que eram como chamas verdes. Nem se quisesse poderia sair daquela prisão. Mas logo o homem afastou o olhar e pareceu olhar em volta como se descobrisse um novo assunto pra travar conversa e disse estendendo-lhe a mão:

— Permita-me agradecer antecipadamente... — Jon segurou a mão que lhe era estendida. Estava fascinado, hipnotizado. — ... por nos proteger dos perigos além da muralha, — Jon imaginou se o homem estava sendo sincero.— ... Selvagens e Caminhantes Brancos e o que mais há.

Finalmente a zombaria desvelada. Jon tentou puxar a mão, romper o contato. Mas o homem puxou sua mão de volta, trazendo-o um pouco mais perto. Manteve sua mão firme junto da dele.

— Estamos gratos por termos homens bons e fortes, como você, nos protegendo. — Um aperto mais forte em seu ombro e Jamie Lannister se afastou.

Jon ficou parado, apenas olhando-o. Estava indo para a muralha e tentava se convencer de que aquele era um trabalho honrado, necessário, e aquele homem lhe enredara em sua conversa e fizera pouco caso daquilo que viria se tornar. Poderia deixar passar. Deveria deixar passar, mas lhe incomodava sentir-se assim: pequeno diante daqueles olhos.

— Nós guardamos os reinos por 800 anos.

Por que precisava convencê-lo de que seu trabalho era importante? Por que precisava do respeito daquele homem que, provavelmente, jamais tornaria a ver?

O regicida parou, se virou com um olhar divertido.

— Já estamos falando "nós"? — Jon ficou sem palavras. Não conseguia fazer nada além de olhá-lo feito um garoto perdido. Por que o homem o perturbava tanto? — Já fez seus votos?

— Em breve farei. — Disse tentando transmitir a firmeza e a confiança que desejava possuir.

— Dê meus cumprimentos à Patrulha da Noite. Com certeza será emocionante servir a uma força de elite. E se não for... — O homem pareceu ponderar. — É só pela vida toda.

Com aquele hipnotizante olhar de triunfo por fazer um garoto perceber quão idiotas eram seus sonhos, Jamie Lannister se afastou. A boca de Jon ficou com aquele gosto amargo que a gente geralmente sente quando dizemos algo que dá aos outros o saboroso prazer de nos rechaçar. Jon voltou-se para a espada que estava sendo untada pelo ferreiro. Os dois se olharam em silêncio. Não precisavam de palavras.

Jon desviou o olhar para o horizonte. A muralha se erguia para uma imensidão branca. No meio daquela neve havia selvagens, caminhantes brancos e o que mais havia e que Jamie Lannister havia ridicularizado naquele dia. Agora Jon se perguntava por que se lembrava daquele episódio tão distante em seu turno de vigia. Talvez por que fora tão desconfortável é que era tão marcante.

Disseram-lhe para esquecer o mundo lá fora. Esquecer quem foi e todos que um dia fizeram parte de sua vida. Agora, Jon fazia parte da patrulha da noite. Era um deles. Mas ainda se sentia um deslocado, um bastardo. O apelido Lord Snow não ajudava. Estavam sempre lhe lembrando que ele fora parar ali justamente por ser o que não podia negar, um bastardo.

Ouvira de Tyrion, irmão do regicida, que se ele transformasse a palavra "bastardo" em sua força, ela jamais seria usada para magoá-lo novamente. Mas magoava. Talvez ainda não tivesse conseguido. Talvez ainda lhe faltasse a capacidade de transformar sua vergonha em força, suas lágrimas em um escudo, sua dor em uma arma. Talvez...

— Disse adeus ao Bran? — Robb havia perguntado. Seu silêncio, provavelmente tomado por receio, fez o irmão dizer. — Ele não vai morrer. Eu sei.

— Vocês Starks são difíceis de matar. — Nunca fora capaz de ocultar a amargura, mesmo quando tentava bem.

— Minha mãe? — Robb sempre sabia.

— Ela foi gentil.

— Bom. — Nem Robb acreditara na mentira e nem Jon acreditara que o irmão fosse tão crédulo. Mas não valia queixar-se com Robb. Jon nunca se queixava com ele. Afinal, ela era a mãe dele.

Jon jogou a cela sobre o dorso do cavalo enquanto seu irmão o observava de perto. Era o momento da despedida. Agora sim, definitivamente estavam se separando. Nada mais seria como antes. Não caçariam sozinhos, não apostariam corrida, não conversariam mais na frente do fogo.

— Da próxima vez que o vir estará todo em negro.

— Preto sempre foi minha cor.

Os dois se olharam por um longo tempo, depois se entregaram a um forte abraço. Não havia muitas palavras de despedida que pudessem trocar. Não havia palavras para o que sentiam e isso estava implícito no modo de se abraçarem: com força, com possessividade. Ainda assim estavam se perdendo. Robb sabia que provavelmente jamais o veria. Muitos patrulheiros jovens morriam logo nas primeiras incursões fora da muralha. Esperava que Jon sobrevivesse. Ele tinha sangue Stark e fora ensinado por Sir Rodrick. Mas isso não significava que ele iria voltar para ele. Não.

— Adeus, Snow.

— Adeus, Stark.

A separação foi rápida. Sem olhar para trás. Robb dissera na noite anterior. Seria assim: sem olhar para trás. Também dissera isso semanas antes, quando o levara ao bordel. Lá, pela primeira vez, Jon ficara diante de uma garota nua. Ela era linda e estava se oferecendo a ele. Mas como sempre acontecia com Jon, sua mente foi tomada por uma sucessão de "se's" e ele acabou saindo correndo do quarto dela. Robb fora atrás dele. Jon esperou que ele o repreendesse ou zombasse dele, por isso seguiu apressado tentando fugir do irmão, mas Robb lhe segurou pelo ombro e o fez se virar.

Seus olhos se encontraram. Não havia censura nem escárnio. Robb colocou as mãos em suas faces.

— Tudo bem.

— Eu não posso...

— Tudo bem.

— Eu queria, mas eu não consigo...

— Não pense mais sobre isso.

Quem começou? Qual dos dois, àquela altura, saberia dizer? A neve caia como flocos de vidro refletindo as luzes que escapavam das janelas do bordel. Seus cabelos estavam molhados, suas roupas encharcadas e seus lábios se encontravam num alento desajeitado e numa confusão de línguas duelando, dentes se arranhando, lábios se esfregando e toda insanidade daquele momento.

A lembrança da volta a Winterfell não era clara. Voltaram a cavalo? Mais provável. Theon Greyjoy não estava com eles. Ficara no bordel, obviamente. Depois havia a bronca de Lord Stark. Os filhos haviam saído escondidos. Como bandidos na noite. Foram mandados para o quarto. O castigo viria no dia seguinte. O coração de Jon batia acelerado quando se deitou sobre o manto de pele. As batidas da porta só fizeram piorar seu ritmo cardíaco. Sabia quem estava batendo. Nada estava resolvido.

Robb passou por ele assim que a porta foi aberta e penetrou em seu quarto como se estivesse adentrando um território dominado. Não havia ido muitas vezes ali, mas o conhecia bem. Era o reflexo de Jon. Escuro e confuso. Como se, o tempo todo, estivesse a procura de algo.

— Feche a porta.

"Feche a porta." Jon sabia que aquela era a última saída. Se fechasse a porta, um deslize poderia se tornar uma avalanche. Seus dedos tremiam em torno da madeira firme, mas enegrecida pelo tempo. Quanto tempo levara? Um bilhão de eras em seu íntimo. Todos os "se's" jogados ao vento como se fossem folhas secas. O manto de peles recebendo o impacto de seus corpos suados. As peles se encontrando num frenesi sem fim. As mãos exploravam o corpo um do outro. As bocas se desgrudavam por breves segundos antes de voltar a se devorarem.

Jon mal se viu ser virado. Os lábios de Robb deslizaram por sua nuca, seguindo pela linha da espinha. Os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiaram. Suas mãos acariciavam o manto sob si. Quando seu quadril foi erguido, Jon agarrou com força o manto. Seus gemidos roucos e baixos. A respiração acelerada de Robb. Os movimentos dos quadris. As estocadas firmes. Os dedos de Robb apertavam firme sua pele, marcando-a. Não havia palavras. Nunca houvera muitas entre eles. Seu sexo sendo tomado por mãos mais habilidosas que as suas. O ápice do prazer escorrendo pelos dedos e pelas pernas trêmulas. O desabar exaurido sobre a cama. Os carinhos desajeitados. As juras silenciosas.

Agora a muralha. E uma imensidão branca diante dos olhos. A fogueira não era o bastante para aquecê-lo. Mas ele tinha sangue Stark. O frio nunca era demais para ele. Seus olhos encontraram o desajeitado e roliço Samwell Tarly. O rapaz se mantivera afastado, com respeito, quase com medo. Assim como ele. Não havia mais porta. A última havia sido fechada naquela noite.

— Venha para a fogueira.


End file.
